


Make the Goddess bleed

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dark fic, Other, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:09:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24429271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. A human supremacist group targets Kara, trying to break her.! Warning: Contains graphic content and suggestive themes, reader discretion is highly advised. !
Relationships: Kara Danvers and Alex Danvers
Kudos: 9





	Make the Goddess bleed

**Author's Note:**

> Usually I don't do these types of stories but honestly, Kara's god complex and self-righteousness (it was biggest in Season 3 and in COIE) really ticked me off and well, I've already written a story, where Kara got called out on her crap and she got rid of her ego but this is something that just wouldn't stop itching my mind.
> 
> I swear this is not out of some petty spite but well, this just wouldn't get out of my head.
> 
> ! Warning: Contains graphic nudity and torture and implied rape. Reader discretion is highly advised !
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

Kara was walking down the street, usual day to work, dressed in her jacket, shirt and jeans, wearing glasses and her hair tied to a bun but realized she was being followed as she was walking down the alley as some men in suits surrounded her and Kara tensed upon facing the dark-haired woman leading them. The look she was giving her, was the same that Lex, Henshaw, Lilian and other members of Cadmus were shooting Kara over the time.

"Kara Danvers." The woman said.

"Who are you? What do you want from me?" Kara demanded.

"My name is Mercy Graves. And we… would like to… test your limits, Supergirl." Mercy said and Kara paled. Somehow they found out. Before Kara could do anything, she felt a dart in her neck and felt weak. Some sedative mixed with kryptonite. Next thing Kara knew, everything cut to black as her head hit hard.

* * *

"Kidnapped? By who?" Alex asked.

"Apparently Cadmus but this must be a cell we've never heard of. They were precise, knew where Kara would go, they planned every single detail." J'onn explained as they saw the footage. "Untraceable identities. But the woman… her name is Mercy Graves. She was Lex's head of security until he was arrested, then, after we dismantled Cadmus, it was like if she became a ghost."

"We need to find them and Kara." Alex said.

* * *

Kara attempted to free herself from the cuffs but somehow she couldn't.

"There's no point struggling. Special power-dampening cuffs designed for Kryptonians." Mercy said.

"What do you want from me?" Kara glared. If she had heat vision, she would burn Mercy.

"People think you are a god. Take away their power, show they can bleed and people will lose faith in them." Mercy smirked.

* * *

"Where's Mercy Graves?" J'onn demanded, interrogating one of the ex-Cadmus operatives in an interrogation room in DEO.

"We know what you can do, Martian. We're prepared for people with your powers." The operative smirked.

"Tell me what you know or I will beat the answers out of you." Alex warned, clenching her fists.

"I can take a beating. Go ahead." The man gloated as Alex slammed his face to the desk.

* * *

They had put a ball gag into Kara's mouth to make sure her taunts and mocking would not be heard as Kara let out muffled shouts but what disgusted her was that due to her mouth forced wide open, she couldn't wipe the drool coming out, which was humiliating and disgusting, to say the least.

Kara was being dragged down a corridor and widened her eyes as she entered the room to see a table and behind it a large machine with Mercy at the control panel. Kara attempted to struggle out but the lamps were shining with red sun radiation, which stripped Kara of her powers and invulnerability, making her dread what was going to happen to her next.

"Prepare her." Mercy ordered.

Kara was too weak to fight back as they strapped her down onto the machine. Kara was unable to move, with several lines of metal pressed into her.

"The room is soundproofed. I want to hear her scream." Mercy smirked and on her orders, the men took the gag off Kara's mouth, which relieved her, since she just couldn't stand the pain from her jaw wide open anymore as they wiped the drool off her mouth as well.

But Kara tensed as Mercy flipped some switches and heard some whirring and buzzing. Next thing Kara knew, she saw sparks and sharp pain flooded through her as she screamed, shocks of electricity surging through her. It was even more painful than Livewire's shocks, due to Kara being powerless and vulnerable. Kara writhed, screamed, struggled but nothing made the pain stop until Mercy flipped the switch as Kara slumped against the straps, glaring weakly.

"What… what the…" Kara panted out. Everything hurt like hell from just moving.

"Just a small taste of what I'm going to put you through." Mercy smirked.

Kara was too weak to fight back as the men unstrapped her and dragged her back into her cell, strapping her to the bed. Kara seethed, feeling the men grope her arms, breasts, legs and butt but they did not try to rape her, although from the looks in their eyes, Kara could tell they were looking forward to it and the only thing preventing them from forcing themselves on her were Mercy's orders.

As the men left, Kara finally burst into tears. First of all, wanting her powers back to fight back but also, praying for her friends and sister to find her.

* * *

"This isn't it." Alex said as they raided one of Cadmus's facilities and apprehended the operatives.

"Then where is Kara?" J'onn wondered.

* * *

Kara had tried to recover, rest, sleep but the pain had not subsided at all. Even trying to stir hurt her and there was the constant fear of the men taking advantage of her, due to their derogatory comments, the groping and humiliation. The only thing that kept her willpower together was the hope that J'onn and Alex would find her.

As the men entered, they were all but clawing over her arms, breasts, torso and legs, which made Kara clench her fists but she was too weak to fight back as they removed her restraints. But then she heard ripping sound, making her eyes go wide. "No! Please!"

The men tore off Kara's shirt and jeans as they groped her breasts and leg, squeezing her butt, leaving Kara in her black lingerie. Kara paled but they had not stripped her naked yet. And the leery comments were just…

Kara was mentally begging to wake up from this nightmare.

Soon enough, they strapped her to the machine again and due to Kara being only in her undergarments, more of her skin was exposed to the cold metal, which meant that her skin would be exposed to more shocks of electricity.

Kara glared at Mercy, who was readying the controls. "Ready for another session, Miss Danvers?"

Kara wouldn't show weakness. She looked up at Mercy defiantly. "Do your worst, bitch!"

Deep down, Kara had hoped that any second now, her friends would burst in and take Mercy down.

But no. Next thing she knew, Kara screamed in agony as the pain surged through her body. Not only was the voltage higher, but the pain was even stronger due to more of Kara's skin exposed. As soon as the shock stopped, Kara gasped for air, black spots blurring her vision as she was barely conscious. Mercy just laughed as she flipped the switch and Kara spasmed violently, her screams almost tearing Kara's throat. As soon as the shocks stopped, Kara had turned from a defiant girl into a pathetic weeping baby, tears bursting from her eyes as she sobbed but got ahold of herself as quickly as possible. She wouldn't break. She wouldn't give the satisfaction of showing weakness to Mercy.

The men dragged Kara back into her cell, as she breathed heavily. As soon as she was strapped to the bed, enduring the groping on her intimate areas and as soon as Kara was sure she was alone and no one would hear her, she allowed herself to cry, hoping to wake up from this nightmare.

* * *

"Is this where she is?" Alex asked as she was with J'onn and Winn in the chopper, looking at the map.

"We're two hours away from the place." J'onn said.

"Hang on, Kara." Alex said.

* * *

As the men returned, Kara tried to stay strong, not to burst into tears as they groped her breasts and butt again heavily. And her worst fears had come true as they decided to completely humiliate Kara, they had ripped off her bra and panties, leaving her completely naked as the day she was born. Kara whimpered at the groping of her breasts, legs and other body features and intimate areas, while she was choking her sobs. She suddenly wailed in pain as one of them grabbed one of her nipples and twisted and then squeezed her breasts and butt, clawing all over her nude body. It was only a matter of time before the worst would happen but they had not decided to rape her yet. Kara was dragged down the corridor, strapped back to the torture machine as Mercy smirked gleefully, eying the features on Kara's naked body that was on display to her.

"When I'm done with you, I'll make sure my men will have fun what's left of you." Mercy said.

Kara glared into her eyes, feeling weak but not saying anything.

"Your sister must be a cruel bitch or an incompetent loser, considering that she had not found you and look at where you are now." Mercy said.

Kara glared as her blood boiled. "Don't talk about Alex like that, you— AAARRGH!" She suddenly screamed as the electric shocks surged through her. She thought it was unbearable when she was in her lingerie but being naked made the pain unimaginable like hell. Kara's vision blurred as she panted out, barely able to recover, her muscles aching, her throat raw from screams and despite that the pain seamlessly blended into one, Kara knew it was shock after shock after shock until it stopped.

Mercy smirked in satisfaction. Supergirl, broken, humiliated, butt naked, strapped down, crying like a baby. "Let's see if you'll break now. When I'm done, you'll be begging for my men to have fun with you."

Kara was filled with terror, when Mercy flipped the switches, realizing that she was about to unleash full power of the machine onto Kara. Nothing could prepare her for this, as Kara's world turned into nothing but pure agony as she spasmed violently.

Mercy smirked, enjoying Kara shaking around, screaming, waiting for her to beg for mercy but then a surge of electricity followed as the machine overloaded and stopped with sparks coming from the generators and Kara slumped against the restraints, more than few electrical burns visible on her, with smoke billowing from her burned skin.

Mercy considered finishing Kara off but she stilled, a hole in her forehead as she fell down, with J'onn and Alex then gasping in horror at the sight of Kara. They freed her from the machine, horrified at seeing her nudity, damage done to her body and then even something more horrifying.

"She has no pulse. Kara!" Alex immediately began chest compressions and it felt like an eternity and J'onn was about to give up before Kara's eyes shot wide open, gasping for air, her heart beating again and relief filling her upon seeing Alex, both sisters bursting into tears as they hugged each other."

"It's OK. You're safe now. It's OK." Alex promised before pulling away. "Kara, did they…" She was unable to let the words out of her mouth.

"No. They didn't rape me but it was close." Kara assured her and J'onn and Alex relaxed, with J'onn handing Kara his cloak to cover her naked body as she clung to it tightly.

* * *

Later, in the DEO, Kara was in a cooling bath, with yellow sun lamps shining onto her, to heal herself from her injuries, with Alex, J'onn, Brainy and Nia at her side. Despite the memories of the traumatic experience still fresh in their minds, one thing Kara could always count on, powers on not, with her friends alongside her, she could overcome anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Dark and brutal, probably. But dark fics are something I've been working on and honestly, I can see something like that happening to Kara if someone wanted to rip away her ego and God complex, the hard and brutal way.
> 
> Flames and attempts to roast me or accussing me of being a misogynist or sexist will be ignored and deleted since I will not care.
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
